


Ivy's GrimmIchi Oneshot Collection

by ivypho



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivypho/pseuds/ivypho
Summary: Just a place for me to post my GrimmIchi oneshots.





	Ivy's GrimmIchi Oneshot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy little oneshot that acts as a prequel (though, you don't have to read this to understand anything) for a larger fic I plan on writing.

The trip home from his parents’ was a giddy one. Grimmjow honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so excited. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He felt the same way when he asked Ichigo out on their first date and then when they finally made the decision to move in together after three years; each step in their relationship left Grimmjow feeling more elated than the last. So, he could remember the last time he tried to think of something in his life that made him feel as great as he did, but not the giddiness itself.

This time, however, there wasn’t just pure joy. There was also an equal sense of nervousness and worry. Ichigo’s answer to the proposal could literally make or break their relationship. Losing Ichigo was something he had always been afraid of, and now there was a very real possibility of that happening. It was nice to think that even if Ichigo said no, they’d still be friends or even still stay together, but that...rarely happened; and, if it did, not for very long.

“Did you know that when you’re worried about something, you tap your foot?”

“...What?”

“Come on, Grimmjow. What’s the problem? I thought you’d be ecstatic to have the job.”

“I am. If it goes well, I can finally afford the ring I want to get him.”

“Then, are you secretly auditioning for the part of Thumper in a play or something?”

Grimmjow sighed at Nelliel’s prying. She was one of his closest friends, but she could be really nosy when she wanted to be.

“You know how proposals can go. Of course I’m worried about it. I’d love to think that I know his answer, but I don’t.”

“Geez, calm down. You don’t even have the ring yet and even if you did, you still need to plan the vacation with him. Considering the resort tends to be booked for months on end, you have time. Don’t spend it all worrying or you’ll give away the surprise.”

He hated it when she was right, but at that moment, he was also grateful. He couldn’t let Ichigo catch onto what was going on or it’d ruin everything.

“Thanks, Nel. I appreciate it. Anyway, when do we have to leave for the lodge?”

“By next weekend. I was thinking of inviting Rukia and Orihime to help out. Rukia’s magic would be a lot of help and, honestly, Orihime’s cooking is the best.”

“Second best.”

“No one cares about your biased opinions, Mr. Pride. Besides, I can’t vouch for you because you only ever cook for Ichigo.”

Of course he did. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone else. Grimmjow also loved that feeling of caring for Ichigo. It was primal, like an animal being driven to care for and protect its mate. One of the many things Ichigo and others have told him....And, he couldn’t say they were wrong.

“They want it to be a hotel and ski resort, right?”

“Yep. Your dad will take care of the ski lifts and Daddy will handle the expenses for the power and water - hopefully by the time we get there. But, they both want us on cleaning duty. Make sure the place is in shape and, of course, safe.”

“...Hopefully by the time we get there?”

“Well....It’s really far out in the mountains and the roads are bad this time of year, so he’s not entirely sure on when power and water will be on. There’s also the problem with cell phone signals and wifi, but don’t worry. If it’s not up when we get there, we’ll only have to go a few days without.”

“Will you even be able to handle that? Aren’t you obsessed with showering daily?”

“No, I am not! Besides, Rukia will be there and in case you’ve forgotten, she has nodes in all our houses. I can use her node to go straight home for a shower. So, I’m okay with it. Why do you think I’m not going to pack my whole wardrobe?”

“Cheater.”

“It’s not cheating. It’s strategy. Not like Rukia and Orihime aren’t going to do the same thing.”

“...Hey. What about me?”

“Sorry. You’ll have to make do.”

Ugh. Was Rukia still mad at him after all these years? Woman could really hold a grudge. They got along just fine and were actually really close, but she didn’t like using her magic to benefit him in any way unless it was for Ichigo specifically. A subtle way of giving him the finger without being excessively bitter.

Grimmjow perked up when his phone rang and pulled it out of his pocket, giving a smile when he read the text from Ichigo.

_ When will you be home? Pantera and Shiro miss you. _

Ichigo’s way of telling him to hurry back and that he missed him. That was something he adored about Ichigo. He always tried to hide his clingy nature, but was sometimes so very obvious about it even when he didn’t know he was. Granted, he wasn’t clingy in the annoying sense, so that was probably why Grimmjow thought it was so cute. He didn’t go around holding onto Grimmjow’s arm or trying to be more affectionate than he needed to be.

**_Don’t have to hide it, babe. Miss you, too. Be home in a few hours._ **

_ Shut up. _

A brief pause before he got another message, this one making him chuckle.

_ I’ll have dinner ready. _

**_Better be pizza or take out. Don’t you dare touch my pans. Kitchen killer._ **

Ichigo didn’t reply again after that, which made Grimmjow wonder if it was out of humor or if he’d upset him. He’d have to wait to find out. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Grimmjow flinched as the call for their flight squeaked through the intercom. They needed to get that fixed. He was going to go deaf if he kept using their airline. Grabbing his duffel bag, he tossed it over his shoulder and stood to board the plane with Nelliel.

Now he was more excited to get home to Ichigo and the animals than for the proposal. He really didn’t like being away from his boyfriend and being in the presence of his father only made it worse. Well, that was over now and it’d be a long time before he saw or spoke to his old man again. Thankfully, Nelliel could handle the reporting in part.

“Someone’s in a better mood. Did Ichigo show his needy side~?”

“Sure did and it’s adorable as ever. C’mon. I want to get home already.”


End file.
